


Sex on the Beach

by LazyKatie



Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25398187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyKatie/pseuds/LazyKatie
Summary: Things get spicy between Yachiyo and Mifuyu during a trip to the beach
Relationships: Nanami Yachiyo/Azusa Mifuyu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Sex on the Beach

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be a one-shot but I ended up splitting it into a two-shot, the second chapter is where the smut will be.

It was summer vacation, and Team Mikazuki had decided to stay at the beachside hotel they’d stayed at last year in the week leading up to Iroha’s birthday again. Instead of Iroha winning a raffle though, Touka was paying for their rooms, and everyone got to go. Booked at the hotel were Yachiyo, Iroha, Tsuruno, Felicia, Sana, Momoko, Rena, Kaede, Ui, Touka, Nemu, and Mifuyu. Touka had opted for the hotel instead of her private beach and vacation home so as not to overcrowd her vacation home with too many people.

Everyone had changed into their swimsuits and decided to hit the beach, and Yachiyo couldn’t help but notice how skimpy Mifuyu’s was. It barely covered anything and emphasized her large chest. Needless to say, it was hard for her not to stare. In fact, Mifuyu ended up catching her staring, sending her a wink and making her look away and blush in response. It wasn’t long before she looked back though, and she ended up realizing her swimsuit looked quite familiar…

“You know, I’m pretty sure I’ve modeled that swimsuit before.”

It was Mifuyu’s turn to blush. “So you noticed. I saw you wearing it in a magazine once, and I just knew I had to have it.”

“Well, it looks great on you. Better than it ever looked on me, if I’m being honest.”

“Oh please, you flatter me, Yachan.”

“It’s the truth.”

“Oi! Can you two flirt somewhere else?!” Felicia whined.

“If you insist, come on Yachan,” Mifuyu said, taking Yachiyo by the hand, and the two of them walked a short ways out from the rest of the group so they could have more privacy.

Now that they were (relatively) alone, Yachiyo took the opportunity to take Mifuyu’s face in her hands and kiss her on the mouth. Mifuyu kissed back, wrapping her arms tightly around Yachiyo’s body, her chest pressing up against Yachiyo’s own much smaller chest in the process.

Eventually, Mifuyu broke the kiss, before laying down a towel and grabbing a bottle of sunscreen. “You mind doing my sunscreen for me, Yachan?”

“Not at all.”

Mifuyu handed Yachiyo the sunscreen and lay prone on the towel. Yachiyo sat down on Mifuyu’s butt and started rubbing sunscreen onto Mifuyu’s back, before moving on to the backs of her arms and legs. Once she had finished, Mifuyu rolled over onto her back, and Yachiyo began doing her stomach. Once that was done, she paused.

“Um, should I do your chest?”

“Of course, Yachan. We don’t want it getting burned now do we?”

“Okay.”

Yachiyo blushed as she rubbed the sunscreen into Mifuyu’s breasts. Part of her wanted to go further than just rubbing the sunscreen in, but she knew better than to with so many other people around, especially since most of them were minors. After finishing her breasts, she did the rest of her chest area as well as her neck and face, before finishing off her arms and legs. Done rubbing the sunscreen in, she got up off Mifuyu, who sat up, and handed the sunscreen bottle to her.

“Now do me.”

Mifuyu fake gasped. “In front of the children?! Yachan, you pervert!”

Yachiyo rolled her eyes. “Come on, you know I didn’t mean it like that.”

Mifuyu giggled. “I know, I just wanted to tease you. Anyway, of course I’ll do your sunscreen for you.”

Yachiyo lay down on the towel and Mifuyu got to working covering her in sunscreen. Once she finished, the two of them went to meet up with the others.

“Master Yachiyo! Mifuyu!” Tsuruno yelled.

“What is it, Tsuruno?” Yachiyo replied.

“Felicia and I were wondering if you two would be willing to play a round of beach volleyball with us.”

“Sure, I’m up for it. What about you, Mifuyu?”

“That sounds fun, I’d love to.”

“Great!” Tsuruno exclaimed. “It’s settled then, prepare to face the might of the Mightiest Magical Girl!”

Before long, they had things set up, and the match had begun. Tsuruno and Felicia proved themselves to be formidable powerhouses from the start, easily getting an early lead in points. While trying to catch one of Tsuruno’s spikes, Mifuyu “accidentally” crashed into Yachiyo, causing her to fall down on her back, with Mifuyu landing on top of her. Yachiyo blushed as she realized they’d landed in such a way that Mifuyu’s breasts were right in front of her face.

Mifuyu sat up and scratched the back of her head, also blushing. “Sorry.”

And yet Yachiyo had a sneaking suspicion that Mifuyu had done it on purpose. Regardless, the two of them got up and continued the game. While Yachiyo had proven herself to be a formidable volleyball player, the same could not be said for Mifuyu, and in the end, the two were no match for the dynamic duo that was Tsuruno and Felicia. They accepted their loss with grace though, as they hadn’t been playing to win anyway, just to have fun, which they did.

After the match, everyone was feeling a little hungry, so they headed over to the snack bar. Mifuyu got some shaved ice while Yachiyo got an ice cream sundae, and the two sat across from one another at one of the tables.

“Let me get that for you,” Mifuyu said, reaching over and wiping the corner of Yachiyo’s mouth with her thumb, making the startled woman blush a little. Mifuyu had wiped a bit of chocolate syrup off of her mouth, and Mifuyu slowly stuck her thumb into her mouth and sucked the syrup off of it, eyeing Yachiyo seductively as she did so, making Yachiyo blush even harder and look away.

Yachiyo hadn’t failed to notice how flirty Mifuyu was being today.

Soon, an opportunity to give Mifuyu a taste of her own medicine arose when some of her shaved ice fell and landed on her chest.

“Here, let me get that for you,” Yachiyo said, reaching her hand out and wiping the shaved ice with her thumb, making Mifuyu blush, before slowly licking the shaved ice off her thumb as she eyed Mifuyu seductively, making Mifuyu blush and look away.

Eventually, everyone finished their food, and they decided to go swimming. Yachiyo relaxed in the water as she observed everyone else around her. Iroha and Sana were off swimming together, and though Iroha had gotten better at swimming she still wasn’t confident enough to swim without a float. Tsuruno and Felicia were busy racing each other to see who could swim the fastest. Ui seemed to be trying to mediate a small argument between Touka and Nemu. Meanwhile, Momoko was trying to break up a splash fight that had broken out between Rena and Kaede. Which only left one person…

Suddenly, Yachiyo felt something slap her butt, making her blush, and she looked around for the source, before seeing Mifuyu surface from beneath the water.

Yachiyo shot her a glare. “You!”

“What?” Mifuyu said coyly.

“Don’t pretend to be innocent! You slapped my butt, didn’t you?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Mifuyu said, continuing to feign ignorance.

Yachiyo sighed. “You’re ridiculous…”

Yachiyo could tell with the way Mifuyu had been acting today that she was trying to work her up, and honestly? It was working. It was enough to make Yachiyo want to pounce her, then and there, but she knew she couldn’t with so many people around.

And so she had to wait.


End file.
